disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DisneyWorld Montana
'DisneyWorld Montana '''is going to be an all-attraction park and the largest Magic Kingdom park based on the original Walt Disney World Resort. It combines all the WDW theme parks and other international Disney Parks in one Magic Kingdom, such as Epcot attractions in Tomorrowland (as Discoveryland) and Animal Kingdom attractions in Adventureland. And most of the attractions from the Disney Parks will be replicated as well. And even more new attractions will be included. Notes *The Royal FairyTale Castle will represent not just all the princesses, but also various fairy tales and Mickey and his friends. *World Showcase here will be different from the one in Epcot, because the countries will be scrambled and the shwocase will have new countries. Attractions Downtown Boulevard *DisneyWorld Railroad *Downtown Boulevard Vehicles *DisneyWorld Band *The Downtown Quartet *Animation Academy Studio City *Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3-D *The Grand Chinese Theater *Tower of Terror *Fantasmic! *The Makings of the Disney Films *Studio Tram Tour *Radio City Music Hall *Lights, Camera, Dreams! Storybookland (a.k.a. Fantasyland) *Royal FairyTale Castle *Disney's Dream Spectacular (castle show) *The Dragon's Lair *The Mickey Mouse Revue *Cinderella's Chateau *Cinderella's Carousel *Mad Tea Party *Alice's Curious Labyrinth *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Magic Kingdom expansion version) *Casey Jr. Train *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Snow White's Cottage *Sleeping Beauty's Cottage *It's a Small World *Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid *Prince Eric's Castle *Scuttle's Scavenger Hunt *The Three Little Pigs's House *The Beast's Castle *Belle's Village *Pinocchio's Village *Pinocchio's House *Robin Hood's Village *Sherwood Castle *Villains' Palace *Monstro's Revenge *Neverland *Pixie Hollow (used from the original Magic Kingdom expansion) *Pooh's Marvelous Adventure *Rapunzel's Tower *The Sword in the Stone *Gummi Bear Tree *Gummi Glen River Ride Discoveryland *Space Mountain *Space Jets *Discoveryland Speedway *Starcade *Carousel of Progress *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Monsters Inc.'s Mike and Sulley to the Rescue *Discoveryland Transit PeopleMover *Star Tours *Jedi Training Acedemy *Spaceship Earth *Journey into the Imagination with Figment *Disney Monorail *DisneyWorld Railroad World Showcase *Mexico **Grand Fiesta Tour starring The Three Caballeros *Spain *China **Reflections of China *Japan *United States of America **The American Musical Adventure **The Statue of Liberty **Soarin' Over California **The Grand Canyon *Canada **O Canada! **Brother Bear Expedition *France **Impression de France *United Kingdom *Germany *Norway **Maelstrom *Italy *Australia **Sydney Opera House *Morocco *Greek **Greek Parthenon **Hercules's Training Gym **Greek God Garden **Zeus's Temple Adventureland *Explorer Ferries *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tree of Life *Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room: Bunga Showdown *The Pride Rock *Elephant Graveyard Playground *The Festival of the Lion King *Wilbur's Albatross Flight *Aladdin's Flying Carpets *Aladdin's Village *Aladdin's Palace *Lilo's House *Cave of Wonders *Pirates of the Caribbean *Baloo's Sea Ducks *Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial *Indiana Jones: The Ride *Dinosaur *Horror Hotel *Creepy Ruins *Yeti Mountain Expedition Frontierland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Mark Twain Riverboat *Tiana's Showboat Jubilee *Frontierland Shootin' Arcade *DisneyWorld Railroad *Tom Sawyer Island *Disney's Great Western Country Hoedown *Splash Mountain *Pocahontas's Indian Village *Pocahontas River Ride *Woody's Roundup Village Romeville *Notre Dame Church *Festival of Fools TV Town *TV Town City Hall *TV Town Street Tram *Toon Park *TV Town Movie Plex *Toon Castle *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House *Donald's Boat *Daisy's House *Goofy's House *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Gadget's Go-Coaster *Pete's House *Pete's Garage *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *Launchpad's Plane Crash *KP's Agent Flash *Jake Long the American Dragon Coaster *Phineas and Ferb's House *The Coolest Coaster Ever *Dr. Doofenschmirtz's Lab *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! Pixarland Toy Story Playground *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *RC Racer *Cubot *Barrel of Fun *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Wheezy's Radioke *Assemble the Potato Head *Sunnyside Playtime *Ken's Dreamhouse Ant Island (A Bug's Land) *Flik's Flyers *It's Tough to Be a Bug *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Francis's Ladybug Boogie *P.T. Flea's Circus *Dot's Puddle Park *Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies *Hopper's Hoppers The Big Blue World *Nemo's Troublemaking Misadventure *Mr. Ray's Glide *Turtle Talk with Crush Radiator Springs (Cars Land) *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Flying Tires *If Disney Characters Were Cars Restaurants and food carts Downtown Boulevard Studio City Storybookland (a.k.a. Fantasyland) *Pinocchio Village Haus *Princess Royal Cafe *Alice's Tea Corner *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Gaston's Tavern *Hunny Treats *Friar's Nook *Bella Notte Restaurant *Pixie Hollow Fairy Meals *GummiBeary Juice Discoveryland *Cool Rocket *Lunch Pad *Discoveryland Terrace Restaurant Adventureland *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost *Louie's Place *Tortuga Tavern *Jasmine's Arabian Garden *Sunshine Tree Terrace *Aloha Isle Frontierland *Diamond Horseshoe Saloon *Texan Barbecue Ranch *Westward Ho *Br'er Bar *Golden Oak Outpost *River Belle Terrace TV Town *Duckburg Cafe *House of Mouse *Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt *Toon Up Treats *Dinghy Drinks *Out of Bounds Ice Cream *Toon Pop Romeville *French Market Restaurant *Tiana's Palace *Mint Julep Bar *Cafe Orleans *Royal Street Veranda *Blue Bayou Restaurant Pixarland *Ratatouille Toy Story Playground *Jessie's Snack Roundup *Mr. Potato Head's Eating Fun *Frozen Lollipops Cart *Pizza Planet Arcade Ant Island *Heimlich's Taste and Smell Treats Shops Downtown Boulevard Studio City *Sorcerer Hat (from Disney's Hollywood Studios) *MGM Studio Shop *Showtime Outtfits Storybookland (a.k.a. Fantasyland) *Castle Couture *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Mickey's Harmony Faire *Small World Shop *Le Petit Chalet *Geppetto's Shop *Tinkerbell's Toy Shop *The Mad Hatter *Gummi Magic Shop *Hundred Acre Goods *The Dwarfs' Mine Discoveryland *Buzz's Star Command *Geiger's Counter *Merchant of Venus *Star Trader *Ursa's Major Minor Mart *Space Mountain Shop *Tomorrowlanding Adventureland *Adventureland Bazaar *Indiana Jones Adventure Output *Tropical Imports *Agrabah Bazaar *Pirate's Bazaar Frontierland *Frontier Trading Post *The Spirit of Pocahontas Shop *Bonanza Outfitters *Westward Ho Trading Company *Pioneer Mercantile *Silver Spur Romeville *Port Royal *Le Bat en Rouge *Mlle. Antoniette's Parfumerie *L'Ornement Magique *Royal Street Sweets *Pieces of Eight *Cristal d'Orleans *Club 33 TV Town *Toontown Delivery Company *Gag Factory *Duckburg Bank *Ranger-Power Up *Possible Agent Supplies Pixarland Toy Story Playground *Al's Toy Barn *Hamm's Bank *Barrel of Monkeys *Roundup Outfitters *Andy's Engine *Sunnyside Dump Entertainment *World of Dreams Parade (daytime parade) *Disney's All-Star Electrical Parade (nighttime parade) *Imagination Blasts! (firework show) Hotels *The DisneyWorld Hotel *Disney's Broadway Hotel *Disney's Hollywood Hotel - This will be different from the Hong Kong version. Meetable characters include only Goofy, Max, Pluto, Ariel, Pocahontas, and Meeko. *La Hotel Bonite - This Frenxican (French-Mexican) hotel's theme will have a combination of ''The Three Caballeros, Beauty and the Beast, and Lady and the Tramp. It will have a restaurant where you can eat Frenxican food and have fun with Panchito, Jose Carioca, Donald, Clara Cluck, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Belle (in her village outfit), and Tony and Joe. Trivia Background Information Category:Theme Parks